Revy's Sanctuary
by The Snazzy Hat
Summary: Every Saturday morning, it seems like Revy vanishes from the face of Roanapur, and nobody knows where she goes. So one morning Rock decides to find out, despite it threatening to be the end of him. Just a small oneshot I created since the idea just wouldn't leave me alone. Also, a K rated Black Lagoon fic? BLASPHEMY!


Rock was worried about Revy. Not in the way he usually was either. It wasn't that she had gotten in trouble or injured, that she'd been captured (an impossible feat, but for some reason Rock still worried about it) or even worse, she was pointing a gun at him again.

No, Rock was worried for a different reason.

For every morning he could remember since he joined Lagoon Company, Revy was always the first one to turn up at the office building. But for a few weeks she hadn't arrived on time on Sundays. She'd still turn up to work, but when asked where she'd been she'd just shrug off the question or say she'd been drinking. Even more interestingly, she'd been much friendlier and relaxed for whatever reason that day, even though she was still as hot tempered as always. But when Dutch questioned Bao about it, he said that Revy had never gone into the Yellowflag those mornings. Hell, they weren't even open in the morning.

Absolutely no one in Roanapur knew where Revy went in the mornings. It was like she just disappeared from Roanapur every morning and returned after the clock hit twelve.

One morning, Rock had enough of this mystery. He woke early one day, before four o'clock determined to answer this question that nagged at the back of his mind. So he started patrolling Roanapur in the shadows of early morning, looking for Revy. He didn't really know why he was doing it, or even if his efforts would be rewarded. He just wanted to try.

As he found himself walking through a series of back streets and alleys, he saw something he didn't even think he'd see on the first night. Revy was wearing a trench coat and had just ducked into a small apartment block. As Rock followed her in, he noticed that the elderly man at the counter was fast asleep. Rock followed Revy down a corridor as she walked into a hotel room and closed the door. Rock put his ear up to the door and listened for the usual sounds that would come out of a seedy hotel room, but he didn't. Instead, he swore he heard something that didn't suit Revy at all. Slowly opening the door just a crack he gasped at what he saw.

Saturday Morning Cartoons?

Rock heard the TV switch off and the click of a gun being cocked from inside the hotel room.

"Alright, get in here and close the door." Revy said sternly.

Not wanting to anger Revy any more than he undoubtedly had, Rock hurried in and closed the door. Then he noticed the interior of the hotel room.

The walls were wallpapered like a small girl's bedroom, completely pink and in some parts covered in glitter. A lot of stuffed animals also littered the room, usually bunnies, teddy bears and the occasional dolphin. Then Rock realised what Revy was wearing.

She was wearing pyjamas. Bright pink cotton pyjamas. Not only that, but her hair was tied back into two pigtails.

"What… I… Revy?" Rock stammered.

"Rock? What the fu- I mean what are you doing here?" Revy asked, throwing her gun back into a cupboard and slamming it shut. It was spectacularly unusual to see Revy trying not to swear. What had gotten into her?

"I was just wondering… I don't even know anymore." Rock said in disbelief. "I thought you hated all this stuff."

"Yeah, well I guess that's not entirely true is it?" Revy said, sitting back down onto a seemingly unreasonably sized sofa.

"So this is where you go every Saturday morning? Why?" Rock asked.

"Well… I don't know. I guess it's because… I don't need to tell you that I didn't have a normal childhood. I guess I just wanted to know what being a normal little girl would be like." Revy said. "It's not like I wanted my life to turn out differently. I'm perfectly content with the way my life turned out. I wanted to know what my life would be like if I things turned out a little… differently."

Rock nodded in understanding. "I guess watching Saturday Morning cartoons every day before coming to work isn't such a bad thing."

Revy then poured herself a bowl of sugary cereal and sloshed some milk over it before turning the TV back on. Revy turned to Rock and patted the seat next to her.

"You wanna join me?"

Rock thought for a while before nodding and getting onto the sofa. Revy passed him a bowl of cereal and the two sat together, watching cartoons and eating sugary cereal.

"You're not gonna tell anyone about this are you?" Revy asked.

"I doubt they'd believe me anyway." Rock said.

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

After that day, Rock and Revy began the Saturday morning ritual of waking early before sneaking off to the hotel to watch Saturday morning cartoons. When they arrived at work, Dutch groaned when they arrived.

"Damn it Rock, you too? Where have you two been?" he asked.

Revy looked at Rock who just shrugged.

"Drinking."

Dutch sighed and shook his head. "Forget it. I don't think I wanna know what you two have been doing together. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a courier to call."

"I thought we were the couriers." Benny said from his computer desk nearby.

"Yeah, but this package is for the courier. It's addressed to him anyway..."


End file.
